


Выходные детективов :)

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Челлендж! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cosplay, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/F, Fem!RK900, Fluff, Humor, Photoset, Post-Canon, Romance, Rule 63, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, fem!Gavin Reed - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Когда выходные совпадают - это обязательно праздник :)Косплей фем!Рид900. В нескольких частях. С любовью к зрителям, персонажам и фандому ♥Размер фото 1024х768, фуллсайз 4608х3456.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Челлендж! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878192812_22475078a7_o.png)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878192472_696d89e415_o.png)

__

♥

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878192047_693581bb36_o.png)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50877378543_84d4e9cbd9_o.png)

__

♥

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50877378283_b4c856aa36_o.png)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878082371_8da9316c64_o.png)

__

♥

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878086006_e4d9152e26_o.png)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878086536_7a1008137e_o.png)

__

♥

__


	5. Бонус ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878086731_962cf43e65_o.png)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50878193112_e5ce37fdee_o.png)

__

♥

__


End file.
